Kitty Surprise
by WarpedMinded
Summary: Xander finds a kitten and takes care of it. Little does he know the surprises ahead. M/M, COMPLETE, H/C, Language, M/M, One-shot, WAFF.


**Title: **Kitty Surprise  
**Author: **WarpedMindedYaoi & NightmareAhead  
**Chapter: **1/1  
**Fandom: **Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
**Pairing: **Spike/Xander  
**Warning: **language  
**Summary: **Xander finds a kitten and takes care of it. Little does he know the surprises ahead.  
**Disclaimer: **We do not own BtVS or any of its characters.  
**Note: **This is a role-play between WarpedMindedYaoi and NightmareAhead. Warped = Xander. Nightmare = Spike.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"So, mate," Spike flicked away his now done cigarette as he leaned against the wall to the high school. Not bothering to look where the butt landed, he turned his yellow eyes to the small demon before him. "You got the plan memorized? You turn me into a cat, so I can sneak inside the school and see what the bloody 'ell the Slayer and her bunch are up to. You wait out here for me to come back out and then turn me back into my regular ol' vamp self. Got it?"

The small, scared demon nodded his head quickly before throwing the powder he had made up onto the master vampire.

Before Spike knew it, he was a small, white kitten. 'A kitten?! I said 'cat' not kitten! Bloody rip that demon apart, I will,' Spike grumbled in his head as the demon opened the door to the school and Spike slipped inside.

Making his way to the library where he knew the Slayer would be, he cursed when he found that things looked much different from this angel and he became lost. After wandering for a while he sat himself down, dejectedly, and let out a loud groan, which actually came out as a loud meow.

Xander was walking towards their little research session in the library when he heard a loud pitiful meow, which made him jump out of his skin.

He looked around wide-eyed. "Who's there?" He narrowed his eyes and looked down at the floor trying to see what it was.

The human boy let out a unmanly squeal when he saw the small kitten sitting on the floor. 'I will never admit to doing that.'

He kneeled down, "Hey, little guy. Are you lost?" He reached out to pet the little kitten.

Spike looked up quickly and internally sighed when he saw it was one of the Slayer's pet humans. He was about to scratch the eyes out of the boy when the idea hit him. If he played nice with the Slayer's human, than he would get closer to the Slayer, which was his goal all along.

Now internally smirking, Spike walked to the human's hand and rubbed his head against it.

Xander 'awwed' and started to gently scratch behind the kitten's ear. "Well. I think you might be a homeless little thing huh? I might just take you home tonight." He grinned as he lifted the light thing into his arms and walked to the library.

"You guys don't need me or anything do ya?" he asked softly, already knowing they are going to say something that will crush his pride, and hurt him bad.

"Xander, it's okay you can just go on home. Giles and I got the researching and Buffy is the Slayer, so... we really don't need any ! Unless you bought doughnuts?" Willow looked a little hopeful, but when she saw no box of sugary goodness she pouted and sat back against the chair and went to looking at the book.

Buffy nodded, "Yeah. I got the fighting. We don't need you to get hurt or anything, you're our Xander shaped friend and we would be sad if you got hurt."

Xander swallowed his pride, "Alright ladies. I will be going home then." He nodded to himself and held the kitten close to his body as he turned around and walked out of the school, and towards his house with no problem.

"Sorry you had to see that. That's the sad life of Xander Harris. Let's see what we have for food."

He looked in the shelves and grabbed a can of tuna, opened the can and put it into a bowl before setting the kitten on the counter with the bowl, "There you go, buddy. Let me get you some milk too." He smiled as he watched the little fella fondly before grabbing the milk and putting it in another bowl, and placing that near the white kitten.

The kitten watched the human closely as he ate, the original plan with the Slayer completely forgotten.

Spike couldn't figure out why someone, seemingly treated so badly, could be such a kind and caring person. The human's friends didn't seem to care about him at all, they only belittled him. He remembered the way the boy held him in his arms; protectively, gently, comfortingly. Those human arms around him left the kitten warm and sleepy, but the idea of food had quickly woken him up.

Xander chuckled when the kitten looked at him, "What? That food will make you grow big and strong. Wouldn't you like that?" He reached over and gently rubbed the cats back.

"What should I name you? I am horrible with this." He laughed sitting down on a chair and watching the kitten happily, "I am glad you like the food... I am not much of a cook."

Xander's back stiffened when he heard his mother and father start to yell at each other in their bedroom. He quickly stood up, and grabbed the bowls and the kitten into his arms, "Come on. We need to go down to my room. It will be okay. I got ya," he soothed as he got down the stairs and locked the door also.

He set down the kitten and the food and milk bowl, "Sorry I had to moved you. This is my room," he sighed softly at the big comfortable bed, the ugly dresser, the medium sized TV, the bathroom, and the door that led outside.

Spike's ears remained flat against his head, having moved there when the yelling started, but now remained as he looked around the basement that this poor human called his home.

'I'm living in an abandoned warehouse and my digs are better than this,' he thought.

Looking back up at the human who took care of him so kindly, Spike felt the strange need to make him smile, to give back some of the kindness that he was shown. Quickly assessing the items on the floor of the room, he spotted a t-shirt under the bed.  
Spike bounced over to the bed and pulled out the t-shirt, rolling himself up in the cloth and mewing. He looked back up to the human to make sure he was watching before burying himself in the shirt and hiding.

Xander couldn't help but laugh at how cute the kitten was acting. "God, you are so adorable. I am lucky I found you," he grinned, kneeling down and crawling towards the buried cat. "I'm gonna git ya!" he chuckled as he started to wiggle his fingers all over the kitten.

He laughed then blushed, "I'm sorry buddy. I need to find out if you are a boy kitty or a girl kitty. Because I don't want to name you Princess and you end up being a boy, that would be very embarrassing, and very emasculating."

He shifted the kitten upside down and looked at the tiny sheath, "It's a boy!" he laughed as he pretended to pounce on the slightly covered male kitten.

Spike quickly forgot the moment of indecency as he was pounced upon. Being careful not to use his claws, he pawed at the human above him before climbing onto the boys back and pawing at his head while biting his hair.

Without thinking about it, the small kitten slowed down his frantic, playful moves, to simply holding the brown head of hair and nuzzling into it. His eyes closed as he began to purr.

'Boy smells good,' his fuzzy mind supplied.

Xander grinned and flopped onto the bed on his stomach, making the kitten bounce while it was nuzzling his hair and smelling it.

"It doesn't smell bad does it?" he teased.

He looked around trying to find a name for this new goofy kitten and his eyes narrowed it on a picture of men working on a railroad back in the old days. He saw someone holding a railroad spike and another hammering them into the ground. "Spike. Huh. Do you like the name Spike?" he asked softly, turning his head a little bit.

Spike moved his head so his blue eyes met brown. Did the human know who he was or was it just a really weird coincidence? He could see in the boy's eyes that he wasn't aware that it was Spike, William the Bloody, Slayer of Slayers, Master Vampire, on his back.

Slowly, Spike moved his head closer and licked the tip of Xander's nose before purring and nuzzling his face against the others.

Xander couldn't help but let out a very small 'manly' giggle. 'Oh yes, very manly,' he teased himself. He reached up and lightly ran his fingers down Spike's back, his eyes bright and full of happiness.

"You know... you're the first kitten, or animal at all that I have ever had. You know that? You're very lucky."

He stopped, "Or very unlucky, however you think of it. My parents aren't fond of pets, they say they are a waste of space, and need to be put down. Thank God I got my own personality, and think for myself. I love animals." Xander just kept babbling to his new kitten friend, telling him stories of his life, and sharing tales of what him, Buffy, Willow, and Giles had been through.

Spike curled himself into a ball, purring quietly, and lay on Xander as the human talked and talked. Although he listened to every word, he couldn't care less what was being said, simply enjoying the sound of Xander's voice.

Slowly, Spike's blue cat eyes grew heavy and he fell asleep to the smooth sound of Xander talking and breathing under him. Gone, were the thoughts of the Slayer and his original plan, replaced with thoughts of time him and Xander could spend together.

Xander smiled leaning up slightly to kiss the top of the white kitten's head. He let out a deep breath and started talking a little bit again. This time about Jesse and what had happened to him, and who he was.

"Jesse was one of a kind, ya know? He was my best friend, well... best guy friend. Willow was my best girl friend. We stuck with each other through pre-school. And.... he got turned our Sophomore year, when Buffy came, and... I was the one who dusted him-accidentally," he shook his head sadly, looking down at the ball of fluff in his arms, "And now I have you... will you stay with me for good?" He smiled.

Spike, still asleep, could sense that the human needed comforting. Without waking, his purr increased and he snuggled himself further into the warm body of the human.

At that moment, in Spike's dream, he was doing the same thing, but he was a vampire again. His lean body laying on top of Xander's bulky one as if they were lovers. And in Spike's dream... they were.

Xander chuckled, scratching Spike's chin, "Thank you for caring, sweetling. Too bad you aren't really a cute guy in disguise. I bet you would be the best boyfriend ever. That's another confusing thing in my life. I don't know if I like guys, or girls. It was like... 'Yay girls!' and now it's like 'Yay... uh... boys?' It's so frustrating, especially sexually." He laughed nervously, "And you probably think I am a psycho weirdo who shouldn't be having a kitten as a pet."

'Think you should shut up and sleep, luv,' Spike thought as he got up and stretched on the human. The sound of Xander's heartbeat increasing as he became nervous was what had woken the kitten. Spike sat down on the human's chest, his head cocked to the side as he stared into those brown doe-eyes below him.

'Bloody beautiful, he is. I'm gonna take this boy away from here,' he suddenly decided. 'Get him away from this awful house with the awful people inside it. Get him away from his so-called friends. I'll give him all that he deserves.'

Xander let out a sigh, "Alright. I can tell what your thinking. 'Shut up, Xander. Geez. Get a job... a life. Something'. Now you're stuck with me as a master. Got it, Spike?" he grinned playfully.

He reached down and grabbed a string and held it in front of Spike, "Wanna play for a bit? We got time to do nothing for a while," he shook it so it waved around the white kitten.

Spike stared, memorized by the string Xander was wiggling in front of him. The irresistible urge to attack filled his body and he sat back on his hind legs, lifting is front paws to try and grab the evasive string. He knew what he was doing was stupid, but he couldn't fight the cat instincts that now filled him.

Xander watched with wide excited eyes as he played with his new kitten. "You are really good at this," he praised as he put his hand under the blanket and started wiggling it under Spike, "Get the moving hand under the blanket. Attack it. Bite it." He laughed, leaning down and kissing the top of Spike's head again.

The kitten playfully head-butted the human after the kiss on his head, trying to ignore the feelings it caused to stir in him.

Spike was laughing inside as him and Xander played, him pouncing to get the hand and Xander moving it before he could. He couldn't remember the last time he laughed like this; genuinely happy and having fun.

Xander quickly yanked his hand out from under the blankets before Spike could see it and he grabbed the kitten gently and pulled it up to his chest fast. "Time to snuggle!" he laughed as he went under the covers with the kitten. "This is gonna be out secret place. If you ever want to just... get away from anything, you come under here, and I will join you. Okay? And if you want... when I come under here... you can to," he smiled. Xander wrapped his big hand gently around Spike's tail and pulled out, making the tail stretch out a little and pulled the white kitten back just a bit, not hurting it, just playing. "If I hurt you, just smack me. Alright?"

Spike mewed and cuddled up to the warm body as much as possible in answer. Putting his head down and letting out a sigh, the kitten closed his eyes and thought about the great life he was going to give Xander once he was a vampire again.

That thought made him remember his original plan, and his head jerked up, eyes wide. Spike knew the demon that he had waiting by the school would be gone by now. And even if he wasn't, how was Spike supposed to get away from Xander and get back to the school. Damn. What was he going to do now?

Xander pulled the covers off. "I need to go to the store okay? I think they might let me take animals in there. Do you want to go with? We can buy you food, toys. And I will even let you choose what you want. You seem smart like that," he smiled, getting off the bed and changing clothes quickly.

He pulled on his shoes. "Ready spaghetti?" He grinned as he lifted the tiny kitten into his arms and walked up the stairs and outside.

Spike burrowed into Xander's arms to keep warm as the human walked. He listened to his heartbeat and was lulled to sleep by that and the gentle rocking of the walk.

The next thing he knew, they were walking into a store that smelt of every type of pet imaginable. Spike's head jerked up as he smelled a dog, his cat instincts telling him to be on alert.

Xander felt Spike tense in his arms and he held him closer, "Shh, it's alright. I won't let the dog come near you," he whispered softly into the furry cat ear.

He quickly walked over to the cat food, and grabbed one that was available in his price range. Then he headed to the toys. Once there he pulled Spike out of his jacket and showed him the toys. "I am gonna get closer to them and you touch the ones you want. Okay?" He nuzzled the top of the white kittens head. He walked closer to the toys and slowly started going by them.

Spike was surprised by the amount of toys that were available for cats. Luckily it was October, so they had out the Halloween toys. He reached out a paw and snagged a small stuffed bat, snickering to himself inside his head.

Xander grinned when Spike chose a bat. "Very nice choice if I do say so myself." He gently took the stuffed bat and put it in the cart. "Choose whatever you want. Don't hold back." He scratched the underside of Spike's chin, while he kissed the top of the furry head.

Spike then chose a stuffed tear shaped blood drop, a stuffed skeleton, and stuffed zombie. He proudly showed them to Xander as he picked them out and the boy took them and put them in the cart. Deciding he was done, Spike burrowed back into Xander's arms and meowed.

Xander smiled no one could make him frown. He walked around the building and looked for what else they would need. When he got everything, Xan headed to the register.  

"This is everything," he smiled brightly and the cashier let out a little laugh.

"Well, your gonna have one happy friend," the teen smiled as they scanned the items. "$98.47" 

Xander just handed a 100 dollar bill and waved off the change, "Keep it as a... tip. I guess." He said his goodbyes and walked out with the white kitten still in his arms. "Ready to head home Spike? Or is there somewhere else you want to see?"

Spike then remembered his plan and he was supposed to spy on the Slayer, but how was he supposed to tell the boy to take him to her? Not to mention he wanted to keep Xander away from his so called "friends" as much as possible. 

Sighing, he nuzzled further into the boys arms and let out a tiny meow.

Xander practically giggled as he 'Awwed'. "Well Spike, it is time to get home and put all little kitty's to bed," he joked.

He finally got home in good time. Once inside and on the stairs he set down Spike, "Well go onto the bed and rest for a bit while I get all your toys and things set up." He started walking down the stairs.

Spike followed Xander down the steps carefully, it being difficult in his small kitten body. He made it down and trotted over to the bed where he climbed up and made himself comfortable on one of the pillows.  

Using his free time wisely, he thought of a new plan. He would have to find that demon somehow and have him turn him back. Unless the spell wore off, but Spike hadn't bothered to ask.

Xander couldn't help but keep looking up to make sure his new kitten was still there in his room. He kept thinking it was probably a dream. But he really hoped it wasn't.    
He was already in love with the pure white kitten. It was smart, and acted like it understood what Xander talked about. It was nice, actually.  

If only he had a boyfriend or girlfriend who treated him kindly like that, and didn't just insult him.

Later that night, as Xander slept in the bed with Spike on his chest, Spike head jerked up when he heard a tapping on the back door window. When he looked over he was surprised to find the demon who turned him into a kitten standing there. The demon must have picked the door lock because he opened it just enough for Spike to run though and shut it again. 

"I come find you, Master the Bloody," the demon explained in his thick demon accent. 

The next thing Spike knew, he was his old vampire self again, duster and all. He checked himself over to make sure everything was as it should be before he shook the demon's hand, "Thanks, mate. Know that William the Bloody owes you," and with that the demon left. 

Spike doesn't know how long he stood there, trying to think of what to do next, but he soon had to run inside because the sun was coming up. He sat down in an ugly orange chair to wait for Xander to awaken. What would happen then, he didn't know.

Xander felt around the bed for Spike as he slowly started to wake up. "Are you eating Spike?" he asked with a sleep filled voice.  

He blinked tiredly as he tried to wake himself up. "Come on Xan, those Scoobies need their doughnuts."

"It's a shame they make you think that's all you're good for, luv," Spike said aloud before he could catch himself. 'Oh well. Had to let the boy know I was here at some point,' he thought.

Xander's heart jumped through the roof as he fell out of the bed and stared at Spike in shock.  

After a minute of a staring contest Xander's eyes filled with tears that were reluctant to fall, and he averted his eyes to the floor. "You win. You are in my house, close enough to kill me. Just promise it is quick, Spike," he whispered softly.

Spike sat back in the chair and crossed his arms. "Who says I'm going to kill you? I don't think I did and there doesn't appear to be anyone else in this room," he said as he looked around. He stood up and walked over to Xander and held out a hand to help the boy up.

Xander looked around, trying to find he was on candid camera. "Okay..." he trailed off as he grabbed Spike's hand and stood up.  

"How did you get in here?" he asked softly, almost shyly.

Spike smirked and asked, "You notice something, or should I say someONE missing?" as he gestured around the room for Xander to look.

Xander felt his throat catch. "What did you do with Spi-" He swallowed and looked away. He let out a shaky, slow breath as he tried to hold the tears at bay. "So you were my cat?" he asked in a hoarse voice.

Spike smiled smugly, "You got it in one, mate, I'm proud of you!" he slapped Xander on the back before walking back over to the chair and taking a seat. He took out a cigarette but didn't light it up, just played with it, figuring Xander wouldn't want him to smoke in his house. Plus it was bad for the boy's lungs and for some reason Spike cared about that.

Xander grabbed his blanket and sadly played with the hem of it. "Could you tell me why? What were you doing in the high school then?" He sniffled as he looked up at Spike with brown bloodshot eyes.

Spike could tell that Xander was upset and it bothered him so he refused to make eye contact. "The original plan was to find out what the Slayer's plans were. But then you found me and took me home and then... my plans changed completely," he answered awkwardly.

Xander looked up confused, "Your plans changed completely?" He lay down on the bed and raised his hands, "Can you share with the class what the new plans are please?" he was getting more upset by the minute.

Spike took a deep unneeded breath before he answered, "I'm going to take you away from here and I'm going to take care of you. Treat you like you deserve to be treated. Take you away from this hellhole," he gestured to the room, "and away from the people who barely treat you human let alone like a friend!"

Xander sighed and gave a small shy smile, "Your such a romantic," he chuckled. He wasn't laughing at Spike, he just thought it was amusing that someone, a vampire, would care about him more than his own 'friends' would.  

"You know. Yes. I will. You were my best friend during the time you spent with me, and I will always cherish it. I will go with you. W-we could travel the world… right?" he looked up at Spike with a hopeful expression.

Spike looked up, surprised that Xander agreed to go with him, having expected to have to knock the boy out. Once over the bit of shock, the vampire smiled and jumped up from the chair and sat on the bed next to Xander, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "We can do anything and go anywhere you want, luv. Just keep in mind we'll have to do it under the cover of night, don't want me turning into a pile of dust, do we?"

Xander gave a small laugh, "Unless you get turned into a kitten during the day and we can do whatever we want in the light," he gave a bright smile. "That's a way to let you into the daylight!" He jumped up and started packing his stuff, "Is that okay? I-If you don't want to be a cat again that is okay. We can just do everything just at night anyways. I just thought we could do both," he shrugged.

Spike nodded his head slowly as he thought aloud, "I would have to go find that demon and ask him if he could make up a charm of some sort and then it would work." He looked up at Xander packing and nodded more decisively, "That's a smart idea, pet," he praised the boy.

Xander blushed at the praise and smiled, "It really wasn't smart thinking or anything. Just something... that would be nice, and... selfless." He walked over and sat down by Spike, "I think I could easily fall in love with you."

Spike smiled and reached out to take a hold of Xander's hand, "Funny, I was thinking the same thing, luv."

**The End.**

Read and Review!!!


End file.
